familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Principality of Dmitrov
Principality of Dmitrov- Russian principality with the center in the city of Dmitrov, formed as an independent state entity between 1280 and 1334. From 1360 - 1364 the inheritance of the Principality of Moscow. It was liquidated in 1569 by one of the last in Russia. Formation of the principality Around 1247, the Grand Princes of Kiev Svyatoslav III Vsevolodovich of Kiev (c1123-1194) assigned reigns to his nephews, then, obviously, the Principality of Galich-Dmitrov, given to Konstantin Yaroslavich of Galich-Dmitrov (c1225-1255) ( 1255 ) appeared. It was an artificial formation with centers separated by long distances, which soon disintegrated. Its last known prince was Davyd Konstantinovich, the grandson of Yaroslav Vsevolodovich who died in 1280 . Whether someone else ruled the Principality of Galich-Dmitrov after Davyd Konstantinovich's death, and when the division of the principality took place, it is not known for certain. However, in the year 1334, the death of Boris Davydovich Prince of Dmitrov was mentioned, and in 1335 the death of Fyodor Davydovich of Galich-Mersky (c1278-1335) Prince of Galich-Mersky. Consequently, the collapse occurred between 1280 and 1334. Boris, is therefore the first known prince of Dmitrov. Usually he is considered the son of Davyd Konstantinovich. According to V.A. Kuchkin, at the beginning of the XIV century, when Mikhail Yaroslavich was Grand Prince of Vladimir (1304-1318), the Principality of Galich-Dmitrov was to a certain degree subordinated to the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal and was ruled by Boris and 1313, he was appointed governor of Pskov, Prince Ivan Fyodorovich (c1295-c1350) son of Fyodor Davydovich of Galich-Mersky (c1278-1335). The second prince himself in Dmitrov after 1334 became Boris's son Dmitri Borisovich Territory Reliable data on villages and volosts belong to the XV century, while the territory of the Principality of Dmitrov in the period of its independence can only be reconstructed from the data on neighboring lands. This reconstruction gives approximately the same borders with the Principality of Moscow: in the south-west along the upper reaches of the Maglushy and Istra rivers , in the south they approached the sources of Klyazma and [Uchi , in the east and southeast in the upper Yakhroma, Vori and Taritsa. However, it is also possible that Moscow then owned more northern lands, closer to Dmitrov. In the west, the Dmitrov lands included all the current of Yakhroma, Lutosna and the upper reaches of the Sestra River In the north, Dmitrov owned the left bank of Veli and Dubna . Here the borders of Dmitrovsky with Kashinsky and Pereyaslavsky principalities passed . Thus, the land of Dmitrov that was formed as a result of the successive decays of the ancient Russian principalities was quite small. A number of testimonies compels one to consider it also not fully mastered. All this had a negative impact on the influence of the Dmitri princes, prevented the formation of independence and ultimately led to a loss of independence of the principality. The Principality of Moscow Rus The entry of Dmitrov into the Moscow principality In the last spiritual great Prince Ivan II of the Red ( 1359 ), Dmitrov was not yet mentioned as part of the Moscow possessions, and in 1368 Moscow, Dmitrov and Kolomna ratification under the command of Dmitri Ivanovich came out against Olgerd, that is, Dmitrov was already part of the Principality of Moscow, having lost between these dates their independence. Usually, 1360 or 1364 are called as the date of inclusion of Dmitrov in the Moscow lands . In 1360 in Galicia, with the help of the Horde, Dmitry Borisovich became the prince. Often his patronymic is considered a mistake by the chroniclers, and the correct one is Ivanovich. However, according to V. A. Kuchkin, this was precisely Prince Dmitrovsky: one of his grandchildren owned an estate in Dmitrov. These facts may illustrate that the connection between Dmitrov and Galich was maintained even after the collapse of a single principality. The reason why Dmitrp Borisovich turned out to be on the Galich table is explained by Kuchkin by the fact that Moscow lost power over Vladimir in 1360 expanded its holdings at the expense of Dmitrov, and the Horde’s attempt to redistribute labels on the reign to weaken Moscow’s influence, including found the former Prince of Dmitrov new ownership. In 1363 the Principality of Galich-Mersky also loses independence and moves to Moscow. At first, the entry into the Principality of Moscow led to negative consequences for Dmitrov, since he was involved in Moscow’s conflicts with other powerful forces of that time. First, in 1372 Prince Mikhail Aleksandrovich, who was at enmity with Dmitri Ivanovich of Tver, ruined the neighborhood (Dmitrov himself paid for it), and then in 1382 the Tatar khan Tokhtamysh burned the city. Economy Soon, however, the positive aspects of the all-Russian unity associated with the development of trade also appeared. Dmitrov became the northern port of Moscow, where goods were delivered by land, where they were loaded onto light vessels and carried along Yakhroma and Sister to the upper reaches of the Volga. Further the road branched - it was possible to move both to the north and to the east. Herberstein , who visited Muscovy just at the time of the maximum flourishing of the Dmitrov trade, noted that “local merchants have great wealth, as they easily import goods from the Caspian Sea along the Volga in various directions and even into Moscow itself” . The sale of salt, furs and birds of prey with the Russian North was carried out, where the bread was exported. The second most important city of the principality was the now vanished Vyshgorod-on-Yakhroma . It was a large fortress city of about 10 hectares by the standards of the Middle Ages, located on Baran-gore (a spur of the Klin-Dmitrov ridge ), at the confluence of the Komarikhi river into the Yakhroma river . The city was one of the residences of the Dmitrov princes. Finally, Vyshgorod-on-Yakhroma was plundered and burned during the Time of Troubles by Polish-Lithuanian invaders. In addition to Dmitrov and Vyshgorod-on-Yakhroma, the important shopping centers of the principality were the monasteries located in Yakhroma ( Medvedeva Pustyn , Nikolo-Peshnoshsky ), some large villages ( Rogachevo ). The growing importance of the Principality of Dmitrov is clearly visible by the position of its princes. One of the first was Pyotr Dmitriyevich - the fourth son of Dmitri Donskoy. Vasily II Dark and Ivan III had already transferred the city to their second sons, Yuri Vasilyevich and Yuri Ivanovich. Given that land was given to sons according to seniority, Dmitrov in the 15th century became a very enviable destiny. Princes In 1372 - 1389 years in Dmitrov and Galich Prince Vladimir Andreyevich the Brave. In 1389 , disagreements arose between him and Dmitri Donskoy, since he took away these lands from Vladimir. The issue was resolved peacefully in March, and in May, Dmitri died. From 1389 to 1428 in Dmitrov reigned the fourth (according to other data the sixth) son of Dmitri Pyotr( 1385 - 1428 ). Then Vasili II the Dark in 1447 gives Dmitrov to Vasili Yaroslavich Serpukhov-Borovsky , but in 1454 he changes it to Zvenigorod, and Dmitrov in 1462 bequeathed to his son Yuri Vasilyevich. After Yuri Vasilyevich's death in 1473, Ivan III gave the principality to Andrei Borisovich Mikulinsky, and in 1505 bequeathed to his son Yuri Ivanovich (1480-1536), who reigned in Dmitrov until 1533, when Vasili III died and Ivan IV took the throne . At that time, only two specific principalities remained in the Grand Duchy of Moscow: Dmitrovskoe (with Zvenigorod ) and Staritskoye (c Vereyya ). Yuri was a year younger than his brother Vasily III, and it was difficult for him to accept the fact that the throne was transferred to a three-year-old child Ivan. Therefore, Elena Glinskaya did not allow him to leave after the funeral of his brother in Dmitrov, imprisoned in a dungeon. There he died in 1536 . After his death, the only appanage prince in Russia was the younger brother of Yuri and Vasily Andrei Ivanovich, Prince Staritsky. In 1537 , however, he fled to Novgorod , where he tried to revolt, was captured and deprived of all possessions. In 1541 the Staritsky reign returned to his son Vladimir, and in 1566 Ivan the Terrible changed the Staritsa to Dmitrov. In 1569 , the king summoned Vladimir to his Alexander settlement and killed. Vladimir Andreyevich was the last specific prince in Dmitrov and at that time in general in Russia. See also Alphabetic list of Russian principalities Literature * Кучкин В. А. - Формирование государственной территории северо-восточной Руси в X-XIV вв. - Изд-во «Наука», 1984 Category:Principality of Dmitrov